


i will never leave you alone again

by vtsh_ann



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Male Character, Comfort, Emotional Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not A Twilight AU, Some Vampire Shit, Supernatural Elements, This is Not Inspired by Twilight it's Just a Coincidence, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtsh_ann/pseuds/vtsh_ann
Summary: Он приходит по ночам и уходит под утро, до восхода солнца. Эллиоту хотелось бы, чтобы он остался подольше. Хоть раз.Он никогда не остаётся.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Mr. Robot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i will never leave you alone again

**Author's Note:**

> однажды оно просто написалось и с тех пор любимо всем сердцем не смотря ни на что  
эдвард ты вампир ебать да  
это правда не ау по сумеркам просто так совпало  
я назвала это вампирское ау но на самом деле тут минимум вампиров и максимум тактильности  
эдвард не отец эллиота

Он приходит по ночам. Эллиот начинает понимать, что серьезно влип, когда замечает, что без него бессонные ночи тянутся бесконечно и невыносимо тоскливо, а с ним время до утра пролетает намного быстрее, чем того бы ему, Эллиоту, хотелось.

Он приходит по ночам и уходит под утро, до восхода солнца. Эллиоту хотелось бы, чтобы он остался подольше. Хоть раз.

Он никогда не остаётся.

***

Эллиот топчется у бара, не решаясь войти. Анджела никак не бросит свои попытки вытащить его в социум, и Эллиот никак не прекратит каждый раз неудачные попытки пересилить себя и к этому социуму присоединиться. Кажется, что вот сейчас он решится, отбросит все страхи, войдёт внутрь, будет тусоваться всю ночь, вливая в себя алкоголь, общаясь с людьми, которых видит впервые в жизни, не думая каждую минуту о том, как же он хочет оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, в своей комнате, в полном одиночестве.

Эллиот не хочет быть здесь. Ничего ведь не изменится, если он туда не пойдет? Ему не обязательно это делать. Анджела поймёт.

Эллиот протягивает руку к двери, уже почти готовый войти внутрь. Дверь открывается снаружи, и Эллиот отскакивает от нее как ошпаренный, сам того не замечая съёживается в надежде остаться незамеченным.

Сердце колотится слишком громко, кажется, заглушая даже музыку, доносящуюся из-за закрытой двери бара. В ушах стучит, а Эллиот прячет вспотевшие трясущиеся руки в карманы, отворачиваясь от входа, прячась за капюшоном, собираясь уйти отсюда, как только сердцебиение придёт в норму.

– Эй, парень, закурить не найдётся?

Кровь все ещё стучит в ушах, и Эллиот понимает, что обращались к нему, только когда вспоминает, что кроме него тут никого больше нет.

Контакт неизбежен, _парень_. Ты ведь хотел социализироваться?

Все ещё дрожащими руками Эллиот достаёт сигареты и протягивает открытую пачку мужчине, стоящему рядом. Тот достаёт сигарету, чиркает зажигалкой и глубоко затягивается.

– Спасибо, малыш.

Эллиот хочет уйти. Эллиот _хотел_ уйти. Вместо этого он достаёт сигарету для себя, зажимает её в зубах, закуривает тоже, выпускает облако дыма в прохладный ночной воздух.

_Малыш?!_

Мужчине лет сорок на вид, на нем потертые джинсы и клетчатая рубашка. На бледном лице недельная щетина. Серая кепка в кармане джинс и очки в круглой оправе, выглядывающие из кармана рубашки. Дома наверняка жена и трое детей. Небольшая уютная квартира, возможно офисная работа. Наверняка офисная. Такие как он обычно не появляются в подобных местах, максимум выезжают с семьей за город. Эллиот часто наблюдал это на фото, взламывая очередную страничку в фейсбуке.

– Что-то не так?

Мужчина смотрит на него возможно так же пристально, как сам Эллиот только что бессовестно пялился на него. Парень еле заметно мотает головой, опускает взгляд, делает затяжку.

– А ты, я смотрю, не очень-то разговорчив.

Эллиот хочет молчать и дальше, но слова зачем-то сами вылетают из его рта вместе с сигаретным дымом.

– Да, я не умею разговаривать с людьми.

– Тогда тебе повезло, потому что я не человек.

Эллиот слышит смешок с его стороны, и игнорировать это кажется лучшим решением за вечер.

Мужчина снова бросает на него взгляд, затягивается, прислоняется плечом к стене. Смотрит на него.

– Ладно, забей. Я понял, сомнительные подкаты это не к тебе. Может, хочешь выпить?

Хочет ли Эллиот выпить? Хочет ли он зайти в тёмное полное незнакомых людей помещение с бьющей по ушам музыкой, напиться, скорее всего потерять контроль над собственным телом? Кажется, он пришёл сюда именно за этим.

_Сомнительные подкаты?_

Конечно, Эллиот не будет делать этого. Он видит этого мужчину впервые в жизни. Он ничего не знает о нем. Он не собирается идти с ним в бар, тем более в тот, где прямо сейчас наверняка веселится подруга его детства. Возможно, будь это какой-нибудь другой бар.... И все же нет. Развернуться и уйти домой прямо сейчас будет разумнее всего.

_Разумнее всего._

***

– Нет, я не могу так. Ты должен позвать меня для начала...

Язык мужчины заплетается, так же как заплетаются между собой пальцы Эллиота, снова и снова пытающиеся найти нужный ключ и открыть чертову дверь.

– Ну и что тебе нужно, официальное приглашение? Хочешь, чтоб я пригласил тебя войти?

– Допустим да.

– Ладно. Не хотите ли вы.... Прости, напомни, как тебя зовут?

– Эдвард.

– Не хотите ли вы, Эдвард, посетить моё скромное жилище?

– Буду безумно рад.

Нужный ключ, наконец, поворачивается в замочной скважине.

***

Картинка перед глазами плывет, и Эллиот закрывает их, надеясь исправить ситуацию, но тогда плыть начинает он сам, и тело его тянет назад, и он откидывается на диван, позволяя ситуации взять над ним контроль. Сегодня можно. Слишком поздно поворачивать назад.

Чужие губы целуют его в шею, и Эллиот чувствует зубы, прикусывающие нежную кожу, и слышит приглушенный стон, когда мужчина прижимается к ней носом и глубоко вдыхает. Эллиот сам неравномерно дышит, вдыхая и выдыхая слишком часто или наоборот, задерживая дыхание после слишком глубокого вдоха. Он вслепую тянет руки вперёд, зарываясь пальцами в чужие волосы, поглаживая подушечками кожу головы, наощупь спускается к щетинистому лицу, касаясь его пальцами, обнимая ладонями, притягивая к себе, вслепую прижимаясь губами к колючей коже.

Губы Эдварда сами находят его и накрывают поцелуем, язык Эллиота проходится по зубам, сталкивается с чужим языком. Эллиот чувствует привкус сигарет и грубоватые холодные ладони, задирающие его футболку, поглаживающие талию, заставляющие тело замирать в предвкушении. Ещё немного, и поцелуй прерывается, и футболка летит в сторону, и руки поднимаются выше, обнимают шею, и пальцы круговыми движениями поглаживают скулы и кожу под ухом, и зубы покусывают нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая, и Эллиот дышит урывками, возбуждённый, желающий большего.

Эдвард оставляет его губы в покое, утыкается губами в висок, оставляя смазанный поцелуй, прижимает к себе, его дыхание обжигает кожу.

– Ты прекрасен сейчас, ты же знаешь?

Дрожащими пальцами Эллиот наощупь расстегивает пуговицы на чужой рубашке, пока чужие губы целуют его скулы, а чужие пальцы тянутся к молнии на джинсах.

***

– Так сколько ему лет?

– Не знаю точно, возможно... сорок?

– Господи, Эллиот!

Шейла заливается смехом, передавая ему косяк, и Эллиот смеётся тоже, потому что рядом с ней невозможно не смеяться.

– Он, небось, в отцы тебе годится!

Она продолжает смеяться, и Эллиот улыбается, делая затяжку, молча рассматривая её солнечное смеющееся лицо.

Она просто ввалилась в его квартиру без предупреждения, как когда-то с Кверти в руках, только на этот раз в ее руках была трава, а вопросом жизни и смерти был загадочный мужчина, что стучится в дверь Эллиота чуть ли не каждую ночь и просит его впустить.

– Ладно, колись давай, каков он? – интересуется Шейла, отсмеявшись и затянувшись ещё раз. В её глазах все ещё сверкает смех, и это выглядит завораживающе.

Эллиот задумывается, отрывая взгляд от подруги и устремляя его в потолок. Вспоминает руки Эдварда, его поцелуи и все те нежные поглаживания, без которых Эллиот уже, кажется, не представляет свою жизнь.

– Он... Очень внимательный. И очень красивый. Ну, сама понимаешь, для своих лет...

– Боже, Эллиот...

Она снова смеется, а потом тянется к нему, прижимается ухом к ключице, гладит его по руке. Одна из немногих людей, которым можно подбираться так близко и заходить так далеко в тактильных контактах.

– Я очень надеюсь, знаешь, что он не какой-нибудь маньяк или вроде. Эта улыбка у тебя в глазах, когда ты о нем говоришь...

Эллиот приобнимает ее свободной рукой, чувствует слабый запах апельсинового шампуня, исходящий от её волос, и не может удержаться от поцелуя в макушку.

***

– Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя просто выдумал.

Эллиот прижимается к его груди, слушая сердцебиение, а Эдвард медленно поглаживает его по спине, и в этом спокойном нежном моменте Эллиоту хочется остаться как можно дольше.

– Почему? Зачем тебе делать это?

– Не знаю... Может, чтобы чувствовать себя не так одиноко по ночам, чтоб, знаешь, скрасить бессонницу...

Чтобы всепоглощающее чувство одиночества перестало разъедать его изнутри. Чтобы было с кем провести бесконечные бессонные ночи. Чтобы не переступать через себя каждый раз, безуспешно пытаясь социализироваться. Чтобы не плакать ночами от разъедающей все остальные чувства тоски.

– Ты чувствуешь себя одиноким сейчас?

От поглаживаний Эдварда по коже разбегаются мурашки, и звук его сердцебиения действует успокаивающе. Чувствует ли он себя одиноким?

– Мне так не кажется.

Эдвард усмехается.

– Ну, тогда с поставленной целью я справляюсь на отлично.

Эллиот не удовлетворен подобным ответом. Он поднимает голову и вглядывается в лицо Эдварда, как всегда бледное, или ему только кажется так потому, что единственный источник света в комнате – тусклый свет работающего монитора его компьютера у стены.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты настоящий.

– Малыш...

Он касается ладонью его лица, гладит скулы, и Эллиот закрывает глаза и льнет к его рукам, стремясь прижаться как можно ближе, получить ещё больше ласки. Эдвард касается пальцами его губ, после чего целует, осторожно, мягко, нежно, словно тоже боится, что Эллиот вот-вот исчезнет.

– Это достаточно реально для тебя?

Эллиот боится признаться, что ему почему-то страшно открывать глаза. Он боится, что сделав это, он никого не увидит, кроме себя, одиноко страдающего в углу комнаты.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не исчезнешь, когда я открою глаза.

От одной мысли об этом Эллиоту хочется расплакаться прямо сейчас, и голос заметно дрожит, и Эллиот прикладывает огромные усилия, чтоб не задрожать самому, не начать всхлипывать. И чего он так расклеился?

– Эллиот...

Эдвард целует его лоб, целует в висок, покрывает поцелуями скулы, продолжая поглаживать их своими как всегда холодными, грубоватыми на ощупь, но такими нежными в действии пальцами.

– Я никуда не уйду, малыш. Я обещаю.

Эллиот засыпает у него в объятьях, успокаиваемый сердцебиением и поглаживаниями по спине.

_Я никуда не уйду, малыш._

Эллиот просыпается в одиночестве.

***

Он безуспешно пытается найти его в сети вот уже которые сутки. Никаких успехов. Он не имеет с ним общих знакомых, не знает, чем он занимается, не знает даже его фамилии. Трудновато докопаться до истины, зная одно только имя. Возможно, Эллиот недостаточно старается.

_Возможно, мужчина существовал только в его голове._

Эдвард не появляется уже вторую неделю, и жизнь Эллиота катится под откос. Дни пролетают один за другим, безрадостные, серые, не отличающиеся друг от друга. Ночи болезненно тянутся, одна за одной, бесконечно, мучительно медленно, обрушивая на Эллиота всю тяжесть тоски и одиночества. Его постель пустая и холодная, он не может спать, и первое время только бесцельно перемещается по квартире, а потом вновь начинает проводить время за монитором. Стук клавиш успокаивает его почти также, как успокаивало сердцебиение Эдварда. И все же недостаточно.

Он снова плачет, плачет каждую ночь. Он не может лежать в этой кровати, где Эдвард обнимал его, говорил с ним, делал многие другие вещи. Он не может лежать в одиночестве там, где лежал с ним. По крайней мере, не может без слез.

Он стучит в дверь Шейлы, не зная сколько времени, зная лишь, что ему как никогда одиноко, и если он сейчас же не заглушит чем-нибудь это ужасное чувство, то, возможно, вскроет себе вены осколком бутылки от виски.

Шейла впускает его почти сразу, оглядев с ног до головы обеспокоенным взглядом. Она отводит его в ванную, достаёт аптечку и обрабатывает порезанную ладонь. _Он что, уже пытался?_

– Все так плохо?

Она знает о нем. Она, кажется, единственная, кто о нем знает. С ней можно поговорить.

– Я не знаю, что делать.

– Это из-за него, да? 

– Он просто исчез. Я не знаю, где он. Не могу его найти. Я...

Эллиот, казалось, выплакал все слёзы у себя в квартире, но что тогда скатывается сейчас по его щекам и застилает взгляд?

Шейла обнимает его, прижимает к себе почти так же, как делал _Он_. Она гладит его по спине, так же, как _Он_ делал это. Она шепчет что-то успокаивающее на ухо, и Эллиот всхлипывает ей в плечо громче и громче, пока, наконец, не скатывается в рыдания, а она все гладит его по спине, уже не успокаивая, но давая ему время успокоиться самому.

Когда Эллиот перестает плакать, ему внезапно становится не по себе. Кажется, он пришел к Шейле взять что-нибудь от боли, и плакать в ее объятьях в его намерения не входило. Эллиот боится поднять взгляд и не знает, как вести себя дальше. Наверное, ему лучше уйти. По крайней мере, он отстраняется от девушки именно с этой целью. Уж точно не для того, чтобы потянуться к ее губам.

Поцелуй выходит очень мокрым и смазанным, спонтанным и очень неловким. Эллиот первый проникает своим языком меж её губ, чувствует, как резко она вдыхает, как их языки соприкасаются на пару мгновений. Чувствует, как Шейла отстраняется и мягко отталкивает его. Она выглядит растерянной.

– Ты уверен, что именно _это_ тебе нужно?

Эллиот не уверен ни в чем.

– Я хочу... Уйти от одиночества.

Он опускает взгляд, уставившись на перевязанную ладонь.

– Извини, я... Я просто больше не могу находиться там один.

– Эллиот...

Шейла гладит его лицо ладонями, и он закрывает глаза, и старается не думать, что _Он_ делал точно так же.

– Ты можешь переночевать здесь, если тебе станет легче.

Рядом с ней на диване, вдыхая запах ароматических палочек, кофе с корицей и её апельсинового шампуня, все ещё всхлипывая и вслушиваясь в её сердцебиение, Эллиот, впервые за несколько недель, относительно спокойно засыпает.

***

Он появляется через пару дней часа в два ночи, звонит в дверь настойчиво, и Эллиот, почти убедивший себя, что снова впускать его будет плохим решением и не принесет ничего хорошего, все же сдаётся и приглашает его войти.

Он неуверенно стоит на пороге, смотрит на него через стёкла очков, и Эллиот не может прочесть его взгляд, не может понять, что ему нужно, почему и зачем он вернулся. На самом деле он хочет выгнать его и не видеть больше никогда, отказаться от этой части своей жизни.

Он помнит, как плохо было одному, поэтому Эдвард все еще стоит напротив.

– Эллиот, мне жаль что...

– Ты обещал. Ты обещал, что не уйдешь, и исчез сразу после?

Голос начинает дрожать, и Эллиот отворачивается, не в силах смотреть на него и дальше. У него много вопросов, которые он хотел бы задать, и в то же время не хочется спрашивать ничего, не хочется ничего делать, только упасть ему в объятья, чувствовать себя нужным и защищенным. Не чувствовать одиночества.

Эдвард подходит ближе, осторожно касается его плеча, разворачивает к себе, а Эллиот дергается, выворачивается и сам хватает его за руку, внимательно смотрит в глаза.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты настоящий.

– Эллиот, я вампир.

– Да мне наплевать! Скажи, что ты настоящий.

– К сожалению, так и есть.

_Эллиот, я вампир._

Эллиот отпускает руку, слёзы уже не спешат показаться наружу, и он, не успев даже подумать об этом, машинально отступает назад.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду? О чем ты... говоришь.

Он приходит ночью. Уходит под утро.

Привычно холодные руки.

_Тебе повезло, ведь я не человек._

– Прости, я думал раньше тебе сказать, но нужный момент все никак не подворачивался.

Эллиот вдруг начинает смеяться. Он чувствует, как слезы снова напоминают о себе, останавливаясь комом в горле, но смех не прекращается, и он не знает, как это остановить. Эдвард смотрит на него, и Эллиот мог бы подумать, что тот в замешательстве, если бы мог видеть что-то сквозь выступающие то ли от смеха, то ли от пережитой боли слёзы.

– Это самая нелепая попытка оправдаться, которую я когда-либо слышал.

– Хотел бы я, чтоб только этим оно и было.

Успокоившись, Эллиот смотрит ему в глаза. Он точно знал, что тот говорит серьёзно.

– Нет, ты, конечно, тот ещё упырь, но не настолько. Я ведь слышал твоё сердце. У тебя сердце бьётся! Ты не...

Это невозможно. Зачем он... Зачем он говорит это? Зачем он здесь? Зачем он вернулся?

– И что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Пришёл убить меня?

Эдвард смеётся.

– Эллиот, если бы я хотел тебя убить, тебя бы здесь уже не было.

Эллиот хочет указать ему на дверь. Эллиот хочет выгнать его, одиноко проплакать еще некоторое время и после никогда больше о нем не вспоминать.

Эллиот подходит к мужчине вплотную и берёт его за руку, возможно впервые за всё время замечая, _насколько_ она холодная.

– Твоё сердце... Бьётся. Почему твоё сердце бьётся?

У Эллиота была пара странных увлечений в детстве, и книжек про вампиров в свое время он прочел достаточно. Это, конечно, не делало его экспертом, но он, по крайней мере, знал, что их тело мёртво, и ни дыхания, ни сердцебиения быть не может. Он слышал и то и другое, проводя ночи рядом с Эдвардом. Он не может быть...

– Это все имитируется, малыш. Чем дольше существуешь в таком состоянии, тем легче это получается. Я заметил, это тебя успокаивает, поэтому...

– Ну да, ведь ходячий труп в твоей постели слегка далековат от понятия «спокойствие»!

_Я заметил, тебя это успокаивает._

– Эллиот, мне жаль. Я...

– Зачем ты вернулся?

Эллиот смотрит ему в глаза, а пальцы, держащие мужчину за руку, чувствуют злосчастный пульс, и выгонять Эдварда на самом деле не хочется, хочется только прижаться к его груди и слушать, как бьётся его мертвое сердце.

– Потому что я хочу быть здесь, малыш. С тобой.

Эллиот не хочет выгонять его. Уж точно не сейчас, когда Эдвард свободной рукой обнимает его за шею, притягивает к себе, целует в висок.

– Мы с тобой похожи. Я заметил это еще тогда, у бара. Ты ведь тоже чувствовал эту всепоглощающую тоску, правда?

Правда. И в тот вечер, и каждую последующую ночь без него, и последние две недели особенно. Но не сегодня.

– Мы нужны друг другу. Пожалуйста, позволь мне...

Эдвард берет его лицо в ладони, и Эллиот обводит запястья мужчины своими ладонями, крепко их сжимает, и все ещё чувствует пульс. Закрывает глаза, собирается с мыслями, прежде, чем упасть в эту пропасть снова.

– Пообещай... Пообещай, что не уйдешь больше. Что больше не оставишь меня одного.

– Я никуда не уйду, малыш. Теперь уже точно.

Эдвард касается его губ своими, щетина так привычно царапает кожу, и язык парня касается привычно острых зубов, и Эллиот чувствует привычный вкус сигарет, и поддается мужчине полностью, пятится назад, падает вместе с ним на кровать. Позволяет целовать шею, ключицы, впутывается пальцами в его волосы. Стягивает с себя футболку и расстегивает привычные пуговицы клетчатой рубашки.

Я_ никуда не уйду, малыш._

_Обещаю._


End file.
